dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine - OP Class
... ... Class Table Class Skills Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (royalty) Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), and Use Rope (Dex) Skill Ranks Per level: (2 + Int modifier) x4 at 1st level.) Weapons & Armor Marines are proficient with all simple weapons, and one martial weapon of choice. Marines are proficient with light armor but not shields. Class Features Lawful Strike EX : '' A Marine Gets to deal extra damage to those caught breaking the law and chaotic. The Lawful Strike deals 1d6 at 1st level and an extra D6 every 4 levels after that, {5,9,13, 17], the extra damage must be declared before each attack and in range up to 30ft. the target must be valid, at DM discretion. ''Code of Conduct: Marine’s are for the people. They are to be the paragon of the military force. They shall not abuse their authority, shall try not do deal collateral damage, harm the innocent, engage in evil acts or piracy. Breaking of said oath is resulting in loss of lawful strike and charges and possible incarceration by the fellow marines. Combat Style EX: '' As Marines gain in strength they learn to take a certain field of fighting, combat style Melee or combat style ranged. Once you start down one path you have to stick to that path. 1st: - melee : Dodge - Ranged: Point Blank Shot 6th: - melee : Mobility - Ranged: Far Shot 11th: - melee : Spring Attack - Ranged: Shot on the Run ''Field Dressing: A Marine can make a heal check on a wound of DC + ¼ damage dealt to staunch any ill effects from the wounds. You heal Damage as you ranks in heal. Moral EX : Once per day, a Marine can give an inspiring speech to his allies by making a Diplomacy skill check as a free action, prior to the commencement of an encounter. Any ally within 30 feet of the marine that can hear and understand him, including himself if he desires, gains a +1 circumstance bonus to initiative during the course of the encounter, or for a number of rounds equal to the 4 + his Charisma, whichever comes first. This bonus increases to +2 at 6th level, +3 at 11th, and +4 at 16th level. A Marine can attempt this check twice per day at 9th level, and three times per day at 18th level. Mettle EX: A marine that passes a fort or will check negates the effects. Rig Monkey : At 10th level, a Marine is so used to be up in the rigs that he does not lose his Dex bonus to AC while climbing or balancing, and can climb unimpeded while holding something in one hand. Battle Zeal (Ex): At 4th level, a marine can enhance an ally’s quickness in battle. Once per day, the marine, and any ally within 30 feet of the marine can take one extra attack at their highest attack bonus during the course of an encounter. A marine can activate this ability twice per day at 10th level, and three times per day at 16th. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to one-half the marine’s level. Battle Ready (Ex): '''At 15th level, a marine gains the Improved Initiative feat. If the marine already has the Improved Initiative feat, he gains a +4 insight bonus on his Perception checks. ''Battle Hardened (Ex):'' Starting at 18th level, a marine’s fighting spirit enables him to push his body beyond the normal limits of endurance. He no longer automatically fails a saving throw on a roll of 1. He might still fail the save if his result fails to equal or beat the DC. ''Veteran of War (Ex):'' '''At 20th level, a marine earns the honored title of veteran of war. His DR increases to 5/Haki & adamantine, and he gains immunity to charm and compulsion effects. In addition, a marine can take 10 on all Diplomacy and Intimidate skill checks.